Dumb Ways Christmas Countdown
Dumb Ways Christmas Countdown refers to a series of videos starring Klaus as the dominant character. Note that all below sections were ordered by the release date of each video specified in the YouTube channel. ''Countdown to Christmas: 12 days to go Klaus opens a gift and a white dove pops out of it. After a dove sit on his hat, a gift box suddenly erupts green acid liquid that gradually fills the screen and he and a dove eventually be melted by it. CtC12days 1.png| CtC12days 2.png| CtC12days 3.png| Countdown to Christmas: 11 days to go Klaus opens a gift and still looking for something inside a gift, while Loopy ride on a big iron ball and Klaus get struck by it. Once Loopy fall off it, the iron ball returns and strike him as well before he ran away from it. In final scene, the iron ball loses its own inertial force and shows two dead characters sticking on it, before Loopy drops out. CtC11days 1.png| CtC11days 2.png| CtC11days 3.png| Countdown to Christmas: 10 days to go As with the 6 days and the 5 days, a bear itself pops out of a gift then roars toward him. After its roaring, it bites his head off just like Hapless' death and go back inside of a gift. CtC10days 1.png| CtC10days 2.png| CtC10days 3.png| Countdown to Christmas: 9 days to go Klaus opens a gift and finds a time bomb which's about to be exploded after passing 5 seconds. When he startles at it and then he prepares for it blown away, he then eventually notices that it didn't operated after time out. Once he gets relief of it and then it suddenly explodes, resulting in his body get blown into small fleshes and his hat sits down to the bottom from the top. Unlike other videos, this video is the only one doesn't show the phrase "Be Safe Around Christmas" at the end. CtC9days 1.png| CtC9days 2.png| CtC9days 3.png| Countdown to Christmas: 8 days to go Klaus opens a gift and finds a moose hat inside. As soon as he puts it on, he gets shot at, ending up with bullet holes, and to add insult to injury, a moose comes along, slaps Klaus and takes back the moose hat before Klaus topples over, making his death almost similar to Botch's death. Image.png KlausShotAgain.png|Klaus gets shot KlausMoose.png|Moose takes back the mat from Klaus Countdown to Christmas: 7 days to go Klaus opens a gift and finds two pink "things" inside. Dunce then shows up and realizes that those are his kidneys. He takes the kidneys and attempts to put them back inside, but due to his stitches, he can't do it, and therefore dies on the spot. Unlike other videos, this video is the only one Klaus doesn't die on. CtC7days 1.png| CtC7days 2.png| CtC7days 3.png| Countdown to Christmas: 6 days to go Unlike other videos except the 5 days and the 10 days, Klaus doesn't open a gift willingly first but six little green elves pops out of a gift and suddenly swarms him, who beat him up and knock him out with candy canes. As soon as all but one leave, the singular elf smashes Klaus once more and runs away, laughing maniacally. Elves.png|Klaus get hit by elves Deadsantaelf.png Countdown to Christmas: 5 days to go As with the 10 days and the 6 days, a swarm of bugs themselves pop out of a gift and they then gobble up Klaus' fake beard. Once he feels fine, a swarm of bugs return and gobble his body up, resulting in him turns into a skeleton and expresses his frustration. CtC5days 1.png| CtC5days 2.png| CtC5days 3.png| Countdown to Christmas: 4 days to go Klaus opens a gift and finds a piranha inside a fishbowl. Once he taps a fishbowl, a piranha get provoked by him and violently bite him several times. After he died, it then flies to a gift inside. CtC4days 1.png| CtC4days 2.png| CtC4days 3.png| Countdown to Christmas: 3 days to go Klaus finds a cake inside from a gift and eats it entirely. And he gets sick of it then fall off, then he vomits 2 coins, followed by his blood. CtC3days 1.png| CtC3days 2.png| CtC3days 3.png| Countdown to Christmas: 2 days to go Klaus opens a gift but a big Christmas tree suddenly pops out of it that hook him up. He then falls off from a tree with a Christmas star stabbed his face and a tree fall down to him, before broken ornaments burns a tree with fire. CtC2days 1.png| CtC2days 2.png| CtC2days 3.png| Countdown to Christmas: 1 day to go Klaus opens a gift and a yeti pops out of it. A yeti smashes his head with its left arm before he tries to get away. A yeti go back inside of a gift as soon as Klaus' head lands upside down on his body. CtC1day 1.png| CtC1day 2.png| CtC1day 3.png| Possible references *The big iron ball in ''Countdown to Christmas: 11 days to go could be based on the a specific scene of the music video Wrecking Ball, recorded by Miley Cyrus. Category:All Pages Category:Videos Category:Browse Category:Dumb Ways to Die